The Minority Biomedical Research Support Program (MBRSP) at Bronx Community College (BCC) has had as its goal the increase in the number of talented and bright BCC minority students considering pursuing carerrs in biomedical research. The long-term objectives are to: (1) broaden science research activities at BCC, (2) increase the enrollment of high school minority students who are interested in biomedical research as a career, (3) employ additional full-time and part-time minority science faculty for both the classroom and participation in the biomedical research program at BCC. The specific aim is to bring together the talented high school minority student graduate, the academic experience, the research experience and the role model to provide a rich motivational environment in which a student interested in a career in biomedical research can develop. Subproject 0001 deals with enzyme activity assay and the determination of the presence or absence of secondary metabolic pathways. Student participants learn techniques in microbiology, cell biology, biochemistry and enzymology. Subproject 0002 deals with gene cloning and sequencing. Student participants learn techniques in DNA isolation and purification, restriction enzyme digestion. Southern blotting, and DNA hybridization and sequencing. Subproject 0003 deals with identification of morphologic change in and biochemical mechanisms of lung injury and repair, and role of taurine as a prophylactic. Students participants learns techniques in light microscopy, electron microscopy image analysis, and photography. Subproject 0004 deals with role of the aerobactin system ability of enteroinvasive E. coli to produce disease. Study participants learn techniques in bacterial genetics, recombinant DNA, microbiology and biochemistry. Subproject 0005 deals with development of a reliable analytic method for the determination of water-borne lead. Student participants learn techniques for atomic absorption, fluorometry, and HPLC analyses.